


Diana's Birthday Bash Round Robin 2017

by Chatzy-Fun Plu (Plutonia), Clea2011, Diana_Prallon, Emrys MK (mk_malfoy), golden (Pelydryn), little_dhampir, Malu_3 (Grainne), MoonChat (Moonflower999), schweet_heart



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, M/M, Multi, Round Robin, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Chatzy-Fun%20Plu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/golden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/MoonChat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: It's Diana's birthday, and the gang is at the tavern...everyone wants to make sure she has a VERY happy birthday!





	Diana's Birthday Bash Round Robin 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/gifts).



> Round Robin by the Chatzy Merlin Chat in honor of Diana_Prallon's birthday! 
> 
> Chatters: If you hoped to join in, but missed the round robin, and would like to add a chapter or an illustration, let any of us know and we can add you as a co-author to give you access. Alternatively, you can add stuff in the comments and we can put it in later!
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Reader: We'd love to have you join us in chat if you're interested here's some info: This is a link to LJ Chat page with info about chat, link to chat, etc. http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/

Merlin wondered why he bothered. He was supposed to be spending a nice relaxing night in the tavern with his friends, but it had somehow turned into Make Fun of Merlin Day. 

Of course Arthur had started it all by calling Merlin some really ridiculous names 

Arthur wasn't as inventive as Merlin, of course, but he liked to think he was clever. The smirk he shot at Merlin over his tankard said he thought he was succeeding. 

"Clotpole," Merlin muttered. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really, Merlin? That's the best you can do?" 

Merlin smirked. Oh, if he gave Arthur his best…”We didn’t come here to have a go at Merlin night. I seem to recall we came here to have a nice, relaxing night and to celebrate Diana’s birthday.”

Arthur shook his head and gave Merlin a noogie. "That's what you think, Merlin. But it's really Pick on Merlin night" 

Merlin resisted at first, then went limp, leaning into Arthur, giving him all his weight. When Arthur loosened his grip, he pushed up, getting his mouth to one ear. "Very well then, Sire. Diana will be terribly disappointed, but I expect you to 'pick on me' well. Unless..." 

Arthur leaned in really close, and it was getting hard to ignore his lips hovering close to Merlin's. Suddenly, a hand clasped their shoulders. "What are you turtle doves doing over here all alone?", sing-songed a merrily drunken Gwaine. 

Arthur pulled back, a slightly annoyed look on his face as he caught Gwaine's alcoholic smelling scent. Merlin could feel his cheeks blushing. "Nothing, we were just discussing how stunning Diana looks tonight. She truly shines on her birthday." 

"Must be all the lovely presents she got tonight," Gwaine smirked. 

"I wouldn't call you trying to drunkenly smooch her a lovely present," Arthur replied dryly.

Gwaine pouted. "She likes me," he said, folding his arms. "And at least I'm not over here in a corner, flirting with my own manservant and ignoring the birthday girl."

"We were *not* flirting," Arthur snapped, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "He was trying to insult me," he said. "But to be honest, he wasn't doing a very good job." 

Gwaine just winked. "So that's what the kids are calling it these days."

"Oh and you're the expert I suppose, Merlin?" Arthur grumbled, ignoring Gwaine. Poor Gwaine was used to being ignored when Arthur and Merlin were out for the evening, especially if they'd had a few drinks and forgotten that their relationship was supposed to be a secret. Some secret. All of Camelot (except Uther of course) knew all about their 'special' relationship. Still, that didn't mean that Gwaine wasn't going to try his best to get in there. After all, one day they might get drunk enough that they agreed to a threesome. But that day probably wasn't today. Never mind, plenty more lovely pickings out there for Gwaine... He winked at the birthday girl. 

Merlin ignored Arthur and made a show of standing and walking over to Diana. “Happy Birthday, Diana. We are happy you decided to move to Camelot. Just do me a favour, yeah? Watch out for Gwaine. He sometimes doesn’t know his limit.” He turned and grinned at Gwaine, then returned his attention to Diana. “But he really does mean well.” Another smirk directed at Gwaine before Merlin sat down beside Diana and motioned for Arthur to sit beside him. He didn’t miss Gwaine’s knowing smile. Yes, Merlin should be more careful in public, but it wasn’t often they got to go out and be in public together when not working. Merlin wanted to have a good time.

Diana pulled Gwaine down next to her. She whispered in his ear, " maybe if we play our cards right, we won't go home all alone tonight... I've always wondered what it would be like to compare hair-care tips with a man who was truly worthy." Gwaine pulled back just as Diana twined a finger round one errant lock. 

“Seriously” he said? Because I can - " 

"Shh," Diana said, and just then a very large man wearing copious amounts of leather burst into the tavern with a curious multi-coloured box held aloft, saying, "I challenge all of thee to a Tournament of Ye Olde Entanglement of Limbs!" 

Diana leaned over, brushed Gwaine's silky locks away, and slowly licked the rim of his ear. Gwaine shivered, cracked a grin, and said, "Would you like to come to my chambers and check out my hair care products, or should we join in Percival's Tournament of Ye Olde Entanglement of Limbs first?" 

Diana smirked at him, flicking his nose. "I think I will rise to good Sir Percival's challenge." The gathered birthday guests looked at her in shock. "Please no," whispered Merlin, remembering the horrors of past encounters with the infamous game. 

"Well it can't get worse than the last time," Arthur murmured and looked at his manservant. They both had been in the game when Leon's trousers had suddenly ripped, exposing a bright pink string tanga to the world. He still hadn't lived that one down and the knights had spent too many nights afterwards trying to find his secret, hidden string tanga collection. 

Merlin sighed. As long as his own secrets (...and his underwear) stayed safely hidden, he supposed it couldn't be so bad. And it would provide him with the perfect excuse to wrap himself around Arthur without anyone being too suspicious. Well. Any more so than they already were. "All right, then," he said, and Percival beamed. Unfortunately for Merlin, he had underestimated just how bad at the game they were. Or maybe just how drunk. 

Arthur, whether by design or simply because he was so bad at the game, kept collapsing on top of Merlin. This was all very well, but Merlin preferred him to do that in the privacy of Arthur's bedroom with far fewer clothes between them. Also the game made it quite hard to hide a massive boner. "I concede defeat!" Merlin squeaked from beneath Arthur. Arthur leaned forward and breathed softly in Merlin's ear. "I'll claim my prize then." 

To be perfectly honest, Merlin thought it was actually *him* claiming the prize, but if he said so it'd only make Arthur's already massive ego even bigger, so he'd better just let the Prince believe he was dealing the cards in this game, though he really wasn't. Especially because there were no cards in this game, just limbs, quite entangled as it were.

Merlin perked up at that realisation in more ways than one, and he decided he was ready to go. “I don’t know about all of you, but I’ve had too much to drink. And don’t say a word, Arthur,” Merlin said, a smirk firmly in place, daring Arthur to say anything. “Diana, sorry to leave before the party really gets started, but I’m sure you’ll find something, or someone, to occupy your time.”

Diana pouted at that, clearly disappointed to be losing such handsome party guests. But Gwaine put his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Are you ready, my lady? I know of a couple friends who might be interested in some... Company.”

Diana looked a little wistfully at Merlin's back (ahem) as he and Arthur left the tavern. Then she grinned, hitched a thumb in Percival's direction, and said, "He seems like fun...how well do you know him?" 

"I know him intimately," Gwaine's grin gave Diana all the answers she needed. They walked over to Percival and Diana nearly swooned when she saw his biceps up close. Gwaine raised to his tiptoes to reach Percival's ear. Diana couldn't help but notice how big he was. Hopefully in all departments, she thought to herself. She could see they both liked her idea. Instead of answering though, Percy suddenly lifted her, carrying her bridal style to the door, as a drunken Gwaine let his hand wander along her legs. She couldn't wait for them to reach Gwaine's chamber.


End file.
